<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scruff, Fluff, and Dandruff by CoonBattery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020878">Scruff, Fluff, and Dandruff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoonBattery/pseuds/CoonBattery'>CoonBattery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, Cat Bruce Wayne, Cats, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Grumpy Bruce Wayne, Humor, Wordcount: 100-1.000, bruce is turned into a cat, thats it thats the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoonBattery/pseuds/CoonBattery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is turned into a cat. A black cat, a very scruffy cat.</p><p>Hal thinks Batman really has no business being so irresistibly fluffy as a cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hal Jordan &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scruff, Fluff, and Dandruff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made this because I was saddened by the lack of fics featuring Bruce turning into an animal. There reaallly needs to be more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce was fluffy and had scraggly whiskers.</p><p>"Supes, where'd you get the cat?" asked Hal, an adoring coo clearly heard in his voice. "He's so cute!" And Hal went to pet the cat.</p><p>Too late did Clark warn, "Hal, no!"</p><p>On instinct, Bruce reared his claws. Razor sharp and whip fast, he slashed an incision in Hal's hand.</p><p>Hal cursed. Loudly. Bruce's ears flicked. "Clark! Your cat--"</p><p>Clark shook his head and wearily sighed out, "Hal, that's not my cat. That's Batman. He got turned into a cat."</p><p>"Batman?" Hal repeated dumbly, staring at the cat perched on the desk. "He got turned into a...?" The cat licked his paw. "Wait, he scratched me! Batman scratched me!"</p><p>"There's a sign that says DO NOT PET THE CAT," Clark said, not having to look away from the monitor to point to the paper taped to the desk, DO NOT PET THE CAT written in bold Sharpie.</p><p>"I can pet the cat if I want to," Hal grumbled petulantly.</p><p>Clark typed something into the computer. "Well, then go ahead. Pet the cat."</p><p>Hal eyed the cat speculatively. Now that he knew that this was Batman, it was glaringly obvious it was him. The color of his fur, for one thing: black. Pitch black. This cat <i>earned</i> the title of The Dark Knight. Hal was tempted to ask to see the certificate. The scruff, fluff, and dandruff was maybe unexpected, Hal thought. He would've expected Batman to be sleek and short haired, though now it was hard to imagine cat Batman as anything other than scruffy, with way-too-long whiskers.</p><p>Big blue pinpricked eyes glowered at him and-- yep, this was Batman, alright-- the look in them gave Hal the distinct feeling it wouldn't turn out well for him if he tried again to pet the cat.</p><p>Instead, he conjured a jingling mouse toy and dangled it above Batman's head. </p><p>Batman glared harder at him (it wasn't as effective as when he was a human, but damn, a cat just made Hal reevaluate his life choices). Hal waited him out, and after about a minute, Batman's feline instincts seemed to be getting harder to resist, his whiskers and tail twitching noticeably. It only took another minute for him to drop all pretenses, eyes intently boring into the toy and scruffy tail slashing from side to side.</p><p>A couple of times, he jumped onto his hind legs to bat at the mouse and-- wow, he had a reaaalllly fluffy belly.</p><p>And that fluff looked very soft.</p><p><i>Very</i> soft.</p><p>Irresistibly s--</p><p>On the next jump displaying that fluffy belly, Hal quickly snuck in a brief pet.</p><p>He immediately knew he had made a mistake.</p><p>"[REDACTED]!" Hal shrieked.</p><p>If Batman had been glaring at him before, he was hissing bloody murder now, apparently not satisfied with the deep gash he had torn into Hal's hand.</p><p>"I am so holding this against you," Hal squawked, pouting petulantly at the cat as he nursed his wound.</p><p>Batman seemed wholly unaffected, relaxing back in his position on the desk to lazily lick the scruff on his neck.</p><p>Clark looked amused.</p><p>"It's not funny," Hal said.</p><p>"As a hero, you should understand the relationship between actions and consequences," Clark reprimanded. He spoke in a disapproving manner, but his face was bright with glee.</p><p>Hal narrowed his eyes. "You think this is funny."</p><p>Clark's eyes crinkled. "No."</p><p>Hal stared at Clark.</p><p>Clark stared back.</p><p>And then burst out laughing.</p><p>"It's not funny!"</p><p>"No, no. It's not."</p><p>"You're laughing."</p><p>"I'm--" wheeze-- "I'm not."</p><p>"You literally are!" Hal crossed his arms. "Clark, Superman. Batman. Scratched me."</p><p>Upon hearing his name, Batman perked up, looked to Hal, taking in his distressed expression--</p><p>And started to purr.</p><p>Clark laughed harder.</p><p>"This isn't funny," Hal slumped over, sounding more hopeless than before. Clark tried to say something, but couldn't get a distinguishable sound out through his wheezy cackles.</p><p>When Clark's laughter began to decline in intensity (mostly because he was running out of breath and was forced to stop to breathe), he finally choked out, "I-itsts, it's not. N-not ffunny."</p><p>Then promptly dissolved back into laughter.</p><p>Hal left the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want a reference for Bruce in this fic, just look up "scruffy black cat" and imagine that but the blackest black possible on a cat and also with blue eyes.</p><p>This is a finished work, but I might write more because I just have that much love for the premise of Batman being turned into a cat.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>